


Clean-Up on Aisle Three

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coach is protective, Homophobia, Jack and Coach go shopping for Suzanne and Bitty, Kinda of slurs, M/M, Talk shit get hit -Coach, some ass talks shit, there's some domestic fluff in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: While in Georgia after graduation, Coach and Jack head to the store to get supplies for Suzanne and Bitty. They overhear a man (who definitely wanted them to hear him) talking about Jack and Bitty's relationship. Coach is not one to deal with that kind of bull shit.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Richard "Coach" Bittle/Suzanne Bittle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Clean-Up on Aisle Three

**Author's Note:**

> Look at endnotes for a more in depth description of tag warnings

Jack and Bitty were in Georgia for a visit after graduation. Bitty’s things were already at Jack’s (their) apartment, just waiting for them to come home and unpack but while they had free time, they wanted to travel to their home towns. From the time the plane touched down, Suzanne and Bitty had talked non stop about all the baking they would do and as soon as the stepped foot in the house they closed themselves off in the kitchen to bake. Bitty wanted to test a few things for the blog he would be doing with Jack and Suzanne was just thrilled to death to be able to share the kitchen with her son again.

On the second day, Bitty opened the cabinet that keeps the variety of flours that the Bittle’s always had on hand. It was a lazy susan type cabinet so he spent a few moments spinning it before wailing, “Mama! Where is it? Where's the cake flour?”

Suzanne looked calmly over her at less than calm son, “If it isn’t in there, Dicky, then we’ve run out.”

He gasped dramatically, “But I need it for this recipe! I can’t use _all-purpose flour!_ ”

Jack, who had been sitting on the couch with Coach and watching whatever sport was on the TV, looked over at the kitchen, “I’m sure that we could go to the store if you wanted,” He looked over at Coach, who nodded his agreement. “Won’t be much trouble. Good to get in that father-son bonding time,” And maybe Jack’s cheeks flushed at that and he couldn’t help that smiled that ghosted his lips. Bitty looked skeptical for a moment but Jack’s face was so… soft. He nodded a little, “Okay, honey. If y’all’re going we may as well make a list,” He found the scratchpad from the junk drawer and a pen. He walked around the kitchen, opening cabinets, drawers, and even the fridge, writing down things they might need. Suzanne even helped. The list got very long, very quick.

“Here you go!” He handed the list to Jack with a blinding smile.

“There’s stuff for dinner on there too!” Suzanne called from the kitchen. Coach grunted as he stood up, “We’ll be back,” He said, walking to the bowl where the keys stayed. He slid on his shoes. Jack was still sitting but when he saw Coach already moving he quickly got up, “What he said,”

Both Bitty and Suzanne walked out to the front hall, Suzanne pressing a quick kiss to Coach’s lips and Eric giving on to Jack on his cheek, “See you soon,” They said in unison. Jack blinked. He looked between the two of them, struck by how similar they were. He nodded, then he and Coach were out the door.

The drive was quiet but not uncomfortable. He learned that Bitty did not get his infatuation for talking from his father. Jack and Coach were quite happy to sit in silence. Without their better halves to fill the empty space, there was nothing to talk about.

Once they got to the store there was minimal talking. They went over the list, marking things off as they went, only talking about necessary things. Jack found he didn’t hate it. As they made their way over to the frozen vegetable section (‘Mama! Just use fresh!” “I am _not_ deshelling all those peas, young man!”), Jack could feel it. The tingling sensation he gets whenever there are a pair of eyes on him starts creeping up his neck. He looked around, finding a man a little ways away talking with a woman. He could hear them, it was like they _wanted_ him to hear.

“That’s Jack Zimmermann. He’s dating that Bittle boy,” The woman said. Jack’s jaw clenched, he could ignore them, he’s heard worse but the way she said it bothered him.

“How can their parents just agree to that?” The guy said, giving _Coach_ some serious side-eye. It was obvious that Coach could hear them now and was listening while pretending to decide what brand of peas to get. Jack could feel the tension building, like before a big check.

“It’s disgusting. Their- their _kind_ is infiltrating everything! Not even sports are safe!” The air was just a little different now, like right before a fight. Before Jack even knew what was happening, Coach was moving towards the couple. Now, Coach would never hit a woman but this man was fair game, “You listen here-“ He practically growled. Holy fuck, Jack never wanted to get on Coach’s bad side. He was terrifying.

“My sons are good men. Jack is a world-class athlete, Junior is an NCAA champion and both are better people than either of you will ever be.” Jack had never heard Coach say so much at one time and it looked like he was going to say more but the other man went and opened his mouth again. He really was an idiot.

“Your sons are a disgrace,” He hissed, “And they shouldn’t be allowed to spread their filth wherever they go. You’re just as bad, letting them do that without consequences. Fucking f-“ Jack was about to get involved. His skin was cold, it felt like chunks of ice in his veins but Coach beat him to it. He brought his fist up and it connected with the man’s jaw. To Jack, it was like watching a car crash, he couldn’t look away. He was taking in what was happening in front of him but there was a few second delay in processing what was going on.

Then it all hit him, all at once. The man was bent over, hand on his jaw, the woman, who Jack assumed was his wife, moved to put her hands on his shoulder, asking repeeatedly if he was okay. Coach was breathing heavy, eyes wild. Jack moved quickly, putting a hand on Coach’s shoulder, “We need to go,” He said evenly, softly, the total opposite he was feeling. Coach shook his head, “I’m going to finish my shopping,” He turned to look at Jack, jaw so tense he could see the musculature there. He nodded, “Okay,” He nodded, “Let’s get the peas… and maybe an extra bag for that hand of yours,” Coach looked at his hand, a couple of his knuckles were swollen.

The two fell into silence again. Jack hadn’t seen anyone with their phone or camera out to record what had happened, which was good. He hoped that that man wouldn’t press charges but they would worry about that at a later. Jack, despite everything that had happened, felt overwhelmingly lucky. Coach was willing to fight for them, for _Bitty._ It meant more than he would ever be able to express, so he just put his hand on Coach’s shoulder, “Thank you,” He said quietly. All Coach did was nod but Jack got the message loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag warnings for: almost use of the word f**s, minor violence (Coach throws hands), general homophobia. Unnamed male OC starts talking about how Jack and Bitty have ruined sports because they're gay. Coach confronts him, wanting to protect his sons and the guy responds by calling them filth and starts to say f** but Coach punches him before he's able to. 
> 
> This fic was really hard to write, like... the fic came fast but it was uncomfortable. It's not an easy subject but I wanted to show Coach like this. If you think I need to add any tags or fix anything, please let me know. And if you like it leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
